The Internet is now commonly used for commercial purposes. Thus, websites have become an important means for businesses and individuals to transact business and disseminate advertisements about new products and services. Many Internet users who maintain websites carefully monitor the pattern of web browser requests for files or web pages from their website. Typically, a goal of providing a website is to attract a large number of visitors to the website and to motivate the visitors to use the website resources extensively.